Percy Jackson and the Gold Medal
by whateveritis12
Summary: Percy wins the Gold, see what happens next.


Disclaimer: Don't own Percy or anything in this story

AN: Just something I pulled together in like 30 min. Not very good I know, but if I get a couple chuckles I'll be happy. Ended up being more script like than I was looking for, but I guess it worked out. Mainly just something that came about from watching the Olympics all week. Percy is just ripe to break a whole bunch of records in the pool.

Percy- "Praise the Gods! Can't believe that I won, sorry Mike but I couldn't let you get any more gold. Hell you're already rolling in your own pile anyways, what's one less. Man am I psyched, I'd like to thank Poseidon for this victory, just amazing, best moment in my life since ever."

Reporter- "Ahh, Mr. Jackson why are you praising Poseidon?"

Percy- "Why wouldn't you? I just swam through water, you know the thing that Poseidon controls. Why would I pray for anyone other than him?"

Reporter- "So Mr. Jackson are you saying that you are pagan and pray to the Greek God of the Sea?"

Percy- "Yeah I'm pagan, I have seen too many amazing things happen that I'm more inclined to believe is the cause of Greek Gods than of some God who's main believers follow a text that's been translated into something like a dozen different languages before present day, I'm sure there's going to be some things that get lost in translation. Also who's to say that the first practitioner of monotheism didn't just take everything that the Greek Gods did, combined them, and came up with monotheism?"

Reporter- "You do know that you'll catch a lot of flack for that view point don't you Mr. Jackson?"

Percy- "Of course, but I don't want to hear about how I'm a heathen and going to hell, I know what hell looks like and I think I'm more inclined to go to the Fields of Elysium than anywhere else. So all you evangelists that try to call me and try to convert me, don't bother, because I'm pretty sure somewhere in my faith I'm considered a priest for Poseidon. By the way anyone who wants to follow Poseidon just go to a beach, start a campfire and throw some steaks on it, and pray to Poseidon. Gods really the smell of the meat when you do that."

Reporter- "So Mr. Jackson anything else you want to talk about? Anyone you want to thank?"

Percy- "Yeah I'd like to thank my dad, even if he wasn't always there for me, I knew he was watching over me. My mom for meeting up with my dad and giving me my god given abilities (cough and I think there was a laugh somewhere in the audience). My Step-dad for putting up with me throughout my teenage years and providing my mom with the happiness she didn't have taking care of me growing up. Mr. Brunner for watching over me during middle school. My best friend Grover who showed me a whole new world. And my lovely fiancé Annabeth who's been through too much with me to not be stuck with me for the rest of our lives."

*crowd laughs as Annabeth runs up to the podium and smacks Percy in the back of the head*

Reporter- "Percy, Percy, when are you going to have the wedding? Also I think with that announcement I could hear the sound of a thousand hearts breaking. It really is too bad though."

Annabeth- "I'll answer that, we don't know when we're getting married. I want to finish up college first and the big project I've been working on for the last few years before we put any plans on paper. All we know is that we're getting married."

Percy- "Also her parents didn't know that, I just popped the question, so if anyone can point out any owls so I can avoid getting gouged them that would be just great."

Annabeth- "Percy she wouldn't do anything now, she's really warmed up to you over the last few years."

Percy- "Yeah but that was before she knew that I was going to marry you. She still holds a grudge against Dad. We don't know what will happen now."

Annabeth- "Well I'll protect you if it comes down to it, you know I'm one of her favorites and without me she won't have anywhere to live."

Reporter- "Future Mrs. Jackson, your thoughts on Percy's win."

Annabeth- "Well I'm very proud of him but think he's an idiot. But he's my Seaweed Brain so back off you single women."

Reporter- "Seaweed Brain? Where'd that come from?"

Annabeth- "He has the most amazing eyes, but since they look like Seaweed and he was always in the Lake at our summer camp or in the ocean. Add to that he's a little scatter brained I had to come up with a nickname and Seaweed Brain seemed to fit. So he's been Seaweed Brain since forever."

Percy- "I am not scatter brained, and besides I'm no worse than you."

Annabeth- "Yes you are remember that one time with Clarisse?"

Percy- "Ah yeah, I concede the point."

Reporter- "Ahh Mr. Jackson, let's get this over with so any final words?"

Percy- "Yeah, sorry about that we get into a kind of zone sometimes and forget about everything around us. Kids stay in school, respect your mothers and fathers, don't do anything stupid, and hope you find a significant other that compliments you so you don't have to worry about too many things. So if we are done here now? Good, come Annabeth let's get drunketh on life and avoid your mom who I see looking like a veritable thundercloud coming over here."

Athena- "PERCY JACKSON, I SAID YOU COULD DATE MY DAUGHTER NOT MARRY HER! I ALWAYS EXPECTED HER TO WISE UP AND DUMP YOU BEFORE THINGS GOT TO SERIOUS, BUT NOW I KNOW DIFFERENT. GET AWAY FROM HER AND STAY AWAY FROM HER."

*back into the studio*

Reporter- "Well I don't know how we're going to top that interview. Definitely one of the weirdest ones I've ever seen."

Reporter- "Got that right. Watching that do you think it will take anything away from Percy's image as the next big thing for US swimming?"

Reporter- "To put it bluntly, no. We've been introduced to crazy athletes before, and Mr. Jackson isn't any crazier than some. Signing off from London, good night."


End file.
